


Just Right

by j_crew_guy



Category: professional skateboarders RPS
Genre: M/M, Sk8erslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-04
Updated: 2005-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-20 16:16:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_crew_guy/pseuds/j_crew_guy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony thought Kerry was just right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wyomingnot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingnot/gifts).



> Written on a postcard for [livejournal.com profile] wyomingnot while on vacation in Nebraska.

It's the curves of his body Tony loves best. The angular jut of his hips. His rippled abdomen. The nape of his neck when it's all salty and sweaty.

Tony loves all of that about Kerry and more.

When he's fucking him and Tony can make him lose control. He lives for that.

Some people (Tony knew most of them) thought Kerry was too thin. That he needed to gain weight.

Tony thought Kerry was just right.


End file.
